


Extinguish

by Canablah



Series: Electric Glow [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blame Sad Music, F/M, Feels Will Be Hammered, Frigga - Freeform, Glowstick of Destiny, Prompts Gone Wrong, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Loki uses his "glowstick of destiny" on Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extinguish

**Author's Note:**

> Not Sorry. Never gunna be sorry.

"Loki, you have to stop this." Her voice comes out in a pretty stutter, the heat on her cheeks rising like blooming apples in spring time.

Loki grins. “Then perhaps you should not think, little girl.” He palms the heavy staff in one hand, the small gesture imbued with enough power to make Darcy take a visible step back.

"Stop. This." She only winces slightly when her hip slams against the side of the table. Jane will not be happy about that broken coffee mug.

He chuckles. It’s low and cataclysmic, and it makes her think of dark, enclosed spaces and spider webs. She gulps.

"No." It’s a statement. His feet are planted firmly. He raises the staff up, pointing it at her, grinning. "Do you have heart, Darcy Lewis?"

"I have a taser, Loki," she spits, reminding him of who he’s dealing with- even if it wasn’t much. "And I’m not afraid to use it."

He takes a moment to crack his jaw, analyzing the mortal before him- his brave, little mortal. “And what makes you think it will be effective?”

"Worked on your brother," she tells him. "It’ll work on your skinny ass, too."

He looks at her for a moment, and then at his glowing blue stick. Loki steps closer and Darcy steps back. The motion repeats until her back is against the wall and her chest is heaving with air. She tries not to show fear. She tries to channel her inner chihuahua. But Loki is dangerous- anyone could see that- and she knows he could snap her neck in a millisecond if his hand happened to curl around it.

"You don’t wanna kill me," she blurts. "You don’t wanna kill any of us."

"Darcy," he purrs, eyes vicious. Not her Loki’s eyes. Emptier. Without reason. Clouded with hate.

She chokes on her own spit for a moment before swallowing the lump of saliva back down again. “Loki,” she levels, holding his stare with her own, even though her heart breaks more every moment of eye contact with him. Even though it is physically painful to lose him, to see him like this. She holds his gaze.

"I’m not going to kill you."

She doesn’t believe him. “I don’t believe you.”

"That is no concern of mine." The tip of it is almost pressed to her chest. Darcy knows what will happen if it touches her. She is terrified.

"You have to listen to me," she pleads. "You have to snap out of this- whatever this is. It has power over you, Loki."

"Power." His mouth lulls over the word for a moment. "What do you know of power, hm? You live and you fade. Your dust is scattered and forgotten. Your name is placed in the grave with the lips of those who would claim to love you. You die, Darcy. You are nothing."

"And so why’d you waist your time on me, huh, Loki?! Why’d you spend so much time with a stupid, dying mortal?! Why waste any of your expansive life span on me at all? You die, too, Loki." Her voice is a whimper, a plead for life. A hoarse cry. But the decision is strong, and the conviction steady. Darcy does not realize there is water running down her face until she wipes the back of her palm against one cheek and it comes back cold and wet. "It just takes a lot longer. But you die, too. All of you do. Just like your mother."

The last sentence from her mouth breaks something between them. Years of unspoken silence manifest and bloom in the fluorescent light of the crumbling building. The chaos outside- the smashed windows and broken cries of dying people- fade to a dull symphony in the background. She feels his body break. She feels the bones crack in his resolve, and then pull back together again, forming into something entirely different. A child lost in nine realms of confusion. Darcy sees weakness there, in that flitting moment, and she takes the opportunity.

She grabbs the staff and tries to take it.

Loki is faster. The pointed tip strikes her in the middle, pierces through the mortals thin breast bone, rips through her shirt and into the space at the apex of her breasts. And Darcy stops. He watches her pupils dilate.

And, in that spare moment- when Loki realizes he has made a terrible mistake- Darcy wretches the staff from his hands and plunges to the ground with it, her mouth open in a silent scream. Instead of pain falling from her lips, it is blood and unintelligible choking sounds staining the air.

She pulls the tip from her chest and blood gushes from the wound. Darcy’s eyes flutter for a moment before slipping closed.  
He falls to his knees before her, grabs at her waist, her hair, her face, speaks in small noises, unable to form verdict.

A single tear rolls, like a crystal, down from his turned green eyes. And Loki screams.

The screech echoes through the building. Walls shatter a bit more around them, the floor cracks with a deafening sound, and Thor runs to the scene with Jane by his side.

"Darcy." The screech is far away. It is more of a lilting lullaby for her now. Inside, she smiles because it was warm. And, for some reason, no one can hurt her here. Darcy Lewis feels herself fade, then resurface, and then fade again. And she thinks, if only for a moment, if this was death, then why is everyone so scared of it?

Thor presses the balling Jane into his body, hides her quivering face, pats down her ash-ridden hair.

And Loki holds the dying Darcy in his own arms, screaming, her blood soaking into his skin, staining it for the rest of his lengthy life.

As Darcy’s world dies outside the windows, Loki’s dies from within.

God or mortal; both lives equally short. Both existences extinguished so easily in a moment.


End file.
